Meeting My HalfSister and Having Another Problem
by Tara Hunter of Artemis
Summary: We go back into the fourth Book: The Battle of The Labyrinth. Percabeth and a new Half-Blood that important. Rated T for swearing, though not that much. Besides, better be safer than sorry! Three POVS.


_Hello! I'm Tar and 13 yrs. old._

_Anyway, this is going to be my first story that I am going to let others read. I hope it's okay for a novice like me. I've been doing it for awhile so I hope it's worth it. _

_Anyway, enough of me, and let's get one with my story!_

_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!_

_(And don't forget to review please!)_

**Percy's POV **

**I woke up by sitting up in bed like lightning and hitting my head on the upper bunk. I groaned. **

**Then I remembered it. I had a dream. **

**Much to my frustration, I couldn't remember it. But I knew someone important was coming. **

**Annabeth's POV **

**I opened my eyes quickly, feeling something important was missing. **

**I dreamed of running through Half-Blood Hill, catching a glimpse of a small girl who had black hair.**

**Malcolm stirred on the lower bunk, asleep. I silently went out of bed and took a shower. As usual, I had on my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt with black jeans and Converse shoes. My silver owl earrings from Dad and my Camp necklace were the only jewelry I cared to wear. I stuffed my Yankees cap in my pocket and strapped my knife on my thigh. **

**I hiked up to Half-Blood Hill, and parked myself on a branch of Thalia's pine tree, stroking Peleus while thinking deeply. **

**Percy's POV**

**I changed into my Camp Half-Blood orange shirt with pants and sneakers. I made sure Riptide was in my pocket, even thought I knew he would appear even if I lose it. **

**I headed directly to the creek to calm myself. Water always made me relax. The sun had only begun to peek out. I walked into the water and into the center of the creek. I sat down on the floor, calmed.**

**Suddenly a girl dived into the water.**

**I managed to look into her sea-green eyes before the half second past and she screamed, erupting the creek like an active volcano. **

**I was lurched & jerked out of the creek and landed on the ground face-first. **

**Annabeth's POV **

**I saw a girl jumped into the center of the creek. **

**She came out of nowhere, running through Half-Blood Hill. Without thinking, I followed her. **

**Then I heard her diving into the water and her scream and the creek's water covered the entire campus, even Peleus (which he sure didn't look too happy about). I was thoroughly soaked and shocked speechless. **

**Then I saw Percy's body. I ran to him quickly. "Percy!" I cried, reaching him and helping him sit up. He groaned. He was dazed but otherwise fine. **

**Together, we inspected the still-dry demigod sitting at the center of the now-dry creek. She was unconscious, which worried and relieved me. **

**The first thing I noticed about her was her hair. It was exactly the same color of Percy's. **

**As we carried her to the infirmary, Chiron came out with dozens of campers. The new ones looked horrified. The old ones looked alert and ready to fight. The Aphrodite cabin was just angry because their precious sleep was ruined. I glanced at the naiads, who looked managed to look shocked, angry, and confused at the same time. **

**"Percy! Annabeth!" Chiron called, easily catching up with us. Soon the girl was in the infirmary, nursed back to health by Chiron and guarded by Argus. Afterwards, we went around the cabins to announce a meeting with only the heads of the cabins. All of them came immediately. **

**Chiron asked the obvious question; What happened? **

**Percy told him of how he met her, and I jumped in afterwards, telling my story. **

**Chiron pursed his lips. "I'm afraid she is the one I am waiting for" he said to himself warily "A daughter of the Big Three…" he trailed off, glancing uncertainly at Percy. **

**I was trembling. Another child of the Big Three? Now there were three demigods who could be convinced into the Kronos's side. And if that happened, I'm sure as Hades that we'd all be dead. **

**Percy's POV **

**I felt weird as I walked towards the infirmary, our meeting finished. I sat on the newest camper's bed for thirty minutes, staring intently into her face. **

**She had some of my features, the same hair, nose, face, and lips. I remembered her eyes. The eyes that had the same color as mine. Suddenly her eyes flew open. She shouted something in another language and a celestial bronze knife appeared before her left hand. **

**I uncapped Riptide before I knew it and she tried to sit up. She fell back down, exhausted and looking defeated. I was surprised to see my sword out. **

**She whimpered and I recapped Riptide. "I'm sorry" I told her. It took some time, but I convinced her that the place wasn't infested of the "monshters" as she called them. **

**"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson" I replied. "Well, Percy Jackson, how long do I stay here?" she asked impatiently. "Another day or two" I said. She frowned. "I want to get up now" she said. "I wouldn't do that. You already tried it, another try would make you faint" I said. **

**"What's your name?" I asked. She glared at me for what seemed like an eternity. Then her expression changed. She whispered softly, **

**"Ren".**

**"Well, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Ren. I'll show you everything here once you're out of the infirmary" I said, getting up. I left her. **

** I went to archery class, realizing that I forgot to ask what her last name even was.**

_That pretty much sums it up! PLEASE review! Thank you in advance if you do, and tell me everything! I'll be doing another chapter next week, so I hope this is an okay story for now._**  
**

_Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^_^_


End file.
